A Whole New World
by The Animationaut
Summary: Dib has given up. He's given up on his family, school, and saving the world. However, before he can adjust to a new life of conformity, Bill Cipher whisks him away to Gravity Falls. Now he must take his role as the 11th chosen one, to defeat the darkness that comes as he makes new friends, falls in love, and realizes where he truly belongs in life. (DibxMabel) (DipperxBill)
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Animationaut here with an important message! This is my first story ever published, so please be as constructive as necessary. However, keep in mind that I don't appreciate curses or fowl language mucking up my reviews and PM's, so please be respectful of that. I WISH I OWNED THESE, but sadly I don't. Those rights belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Alex Hircsh. Anyways, updates may be slow, so just keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Dib Membrane slowly trudged down the staircase separating the second floor of his home from the first.<p>

"Gee, today's gonna be a great day." He bitterly muttered to himself before making his way into the kitchen.

It had been a week since Dib had been told about his true creation. His mother hadn't birthed him, no; he was a mere clone of his father, sworn to follow in his footsteps. Oh, and of course with his dad's enhanced DNA implanted within him, he was expected to be a super child. No pressure or anything.

"Morning Gaz." He grunted as he reached for the carton of Orange Juice on the table, only to have his demonic little sister snatch it away and pour the contents on his shiny black hair.

"That's for drinking the last soda." She growled angrily.

As Dib walked back upstairs to wash his hair again, he hit his arm on the railing; leaving a nasty bruise.

"Yep. A GREAT day." He thought to himself.

As he walked through the door to his classroom, he was immediately greeted to a raspy yell:

"Dib! You're late, what's your excuse this time? Zim or ghosts?" Ms. Bitters demanded.

"I had to take two showers this morning. My sister dumped juice all over me."

"Okay then, you now have two detention sentences in the underground classrooms. Take your seat."

Dib walked over to his desk and rested his head on his hand; so out of it he hadn't even bothered to look at the disguised alien on the other side of the room. The students all stared at Dib, wondering what was wrong with him. He would usually be shouting about aliens or Bigfoot or something like that; but there he was, quietly sitting in his seat, not speaking one word or shooting dirty looks at the supposed foreign kid.

"It's now time to present school-mandated your poems about life."

Some kids spoke about their amazing homes and families; their friends and loved ones. Zim spoke about his people, yet (as always) no one noticed. Then it came time for dibs poem. The boy said nothing, and walked to the front of the class.

"Probably about Bigfoot being in his garage." One kid taunted.

"Or a love poem about his boyfriend Zim." Another joined in. Zim shook his fist angrily at this.

"Zim has no friendship with the big-headed worm baby!" He yelled prompting a few giggles to escape the quieter kids.

Dib ignored these jeers and mocking words and began to read:

"Why are we the way we are?" He started. "Are we forever doomed to a life of injustice, where the different are shamed into silence? Where kindness is a rarity amongst the humans of Earth, and selfish cruelty is our only way to deal with non-conformists; why are we here? To hurt our own kind, to pick away at the differences that we should embrace, until there is nothing left but a hollow shell. You see a freak. A moronic, paranormal freak and you ridicule me for who you see. I try to brush the harsh words away, but you don't know what happens behind the mask of confidence: You don't see the countless tears I must shed to sleep, the endless nightmares that keep me awake, the way I hide away in my room because it's my only sanctuary. I write this as not a class assignment, but as my letter of resignation. I raise my white in absolute surrender and fall into my place of assimilation. I will still cry, the nightmares will still pursue me, and you won't care. So why are we here? To learn that happiness isn't as easily obtainable as we think."

He stared at the stunned faces of his peers and walked right out of class without any dismissal, not even uttering a simple good-bye as he left. He knew where he was going, and hadn't stopped until he got there. The woods by his home had an eerie feel to them, yet something had called Dib to them. He had no idea what it was that made him walk into the woods, but it just felt right to listen to it. He let his feet guide him, not caring where he went. He walked until he found a clearing and stopped. The already smoggy sky had been covered with dark storm clouds and Dib heard the loud booms of thunder rolling in the distance. He wanted to leave before the rain began, but something kept him in his place; unable to move. Suddenly, a bright crack of blue lightning hit the ground not 5 feet from where the child had been standing. The rain seemed to stop in mid-pour and the world was bathed in gray when an electric blue light broke through the colorless world. A bright blue portal now stood before Dib, sending off blue sparks. He had no control over his body at this point, and as such he ran right up to the portal and fell through.

He was floating pitch-black darkness, unable to move his body.

"What is this place?" He thought out loud. "Did Zim build this so I would fall through? Or-"

His train of thought of interrupted by a nasally laugh.

"You think too much kid, you know that?" A mysterious voice pierced through the inky blackness.

"Wha- Who are you? What am I doing here?" Dib practically screamed into the void.

"Relax brother eye, you will understand soon enough. Your destiny has been intertwined with the ten of prophecy. Darkness approaches rapidly and you are part of the only hope to save this world. You will find out more on own…Dib."

A bright flash of light cast over the darkness and Dib looked to find a figure in the distance. A-Illuminati sign? He dressed in a top hat and bowtie and was surrounded by ten symbols. Suddenly, a dull blue light filled part of the wheel and he saw a new symbol on the board.

"Until then; I'll be watching you." The voice called as Dib found the blue light was becoming much more solid, until it took up the entire void. That was all Dib could remember before he passed out.

Meanwhile, in a not-so-sleepy little town…

"Checkmate!" A certain 12 year old girl-with an active imagination and a bright green sweater with a sun and moon stitched-to front cheered in victory.

"Mabel, were playing battleboats!" Her (irritated) twin brother exclaimed.

"Pfft. You're just jealous because I won again". Mabel teased.

"But you didn't even-"

"Beep-boop!" Mabel yelled, poking her twin brother in the nose. "Admit it Dip; you're jealous."

Dipper merely stuck his tongue out at her. She playfully shoved him, and he shoved back.

"Oh, it's ON Dippingsauce!" Mabel proclaimed.

"Bring it Mabel!" He cockily retorted.

They prepared to duke it out when all of the sudden a blue portal opened right in front of them. Dipper and Mabel screamed and jumped right off the attic floor. There was a bright flash and then the portal vanished. In its place laid a kid with a black trench coat and an oddly shaped hairstyle.


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE WITCHES! Ha! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me! Well, I'm happy to that I now know where I'm going with this story! Also sock opera gave me some inspiration for Bill's character and I now have something fun to write into this. (Seriously, that episode was gold.) So, I start updating frequently! Well, as frequently as I can being in High school with a metric ton of homework and play practice...Anywhosies Onto this chapter! Who knows; I might even post another one tomorrow if you're all good and review (haha j.k.). ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"I can see that!" Dipper cried in a panicked tone.<p>

"He could be hurt; we should get him on one of the bed and make sure he's okay." Mabel decided.

"Already on it Mabel." Dipper replied laying the child out on his bed and checking for a sign of life. He was quite relieved to see his chest moving up and down. "He's okay Mabel; just unconscious."

"I'll go get some more blankets; he's so cold." Mabel exclaimed, feeling the boy's forehead. She left the room in search of something to cover their new visitor in. She came back with an arm full of thick blankets and some older-one color-sweaters. She carefully took off his large round glasses, propped open his eyelids to check or dialation, and for the first time got a look at his strangely beautiful eyes. She had never seen such a lovely honey-color in someone's eyes before, and she felt almost mesmerized by them.

"Mabel!" Dipper called, snapping his sister out of her trance. "Stop eyeing him like that, it's freaking me out."

"Oh! Sorry, they're just so nice looking." She replied dreamily. She set down the glasses, replaced his thin Trench coat with a thick solid black sweater, and wrapped him up in the blankets she procured.

"He's getting warmer." She sighed with relief.

"I hope he's okay. I wonder where he came from anyway. Have you seen him around town?" Dipper asked. Mabel merely shook her head no. "I hope he knows where that portal came from."

"Yeah that was weird." Mabel interjected. "Maybe he-"

At that moment the tightly bundled-up child of mystery began to stir.

Dipper and Mabel hurriedly ran to the side of the bed just in time to see him wake up. He wearily rubbed his eyes and felt around for his glasses.

"Oh!" Dipper exclaimed. "Let me get those for you." He picked up he glasses off the nightstand and slipped them on his face.

"W-who are you? Where am I? What am I-"

"One at a time please, one at a time!" Dipper chuckled.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Gravity Falls Oregon, home of the Mystery Shack." Mabel answered cheerfully, beginning a twirl for effect and ending up spinning in a circle.

"Okay, who are you two?"

"I'm Dipper; the girl spinning in a circle over there is my twin sister Mabel." Dipper stuck out his right hand.

"Hi Dipper, I'm Dib." He cautious replied, tentatively grabbing the boy's hand and shaking it.

"Alright, it's our turn to ask some questions." Mabel interrupted.

Dib just stared at the girl who had just sat by him, instantly entranced by her. "_She's seems nicer than most you've met. Don't blow it!._" He thought, smiling at her. He didn't know if it was smart to trust anyone in this moment of uncertainty, but he most definitely trusted these two.

"Shoot." Dib said, loosening up.

"Do you know anything about that portal you just fell through?" Dipper questioned.

"No, not really." Dib started. "I had this weird feeling throughout the day, telling me to go to the woods by my house. I eventually stopped fighting it, walked out of my classroom and I wound up in a clearing."

"Go on." Dipper motioned.

"So, it starts raining, and I try to get out, but I can't move. All of the sudden a lightning bolt crashing right next me and everything turns gray."

"Gray?" Mabel replied, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Yeah, it was weird; like all time had just stopped. A blue portal appeared in front of me and I couldn't stop my body from jumping through. So here I am, floating in a black void, trying to figure out what happened when this guy's voice starts talking. Though, he didn't sound human.

The twins exchanged fearful glances. "Continue." The twins spoke in unison.

"Well, the voice started talking about darkness and saving the world and stuff. He said something about transporting me to another dimension for some prophecy or whatever, and then I guess I passed out.

"Did this voice say anything else?" Dipper asked, terror emitting from every word.

"Yeah, he said he'd 'be watching me'. You guys seem afraid, is everything okay?"

"Was his voice kind of nasally?" Mabel ignored the question.

"Y-yeah" Dib replied, now a little afraid himself.

The twins shared a knowing, fearful look. "Bill."

"Who's Bill?"

"Bill is a dream demon; he said the same stuff about approaching darkness and watching us when he tried to invade our Grunkle Stan's mind." Mabel explained. "If he said he sent you to another dimension, then he isn't lying."

"Looks like you're stuck here until we can find a way to get you back home." Dipper finished.

"Hey, Dib" Mabel casually started. "What's your home like?"

"It's um..." Dib thought about what he could say. "Horrible."

"What's so bad about it?" Dipper asked.

"Well, my sister wishes I was dead, my dad just sees me as his failed cloning experiment, I have no friends, my mom died when I was a kid, and the only thing remotely close to a friend is an evil alien who tries to kill me on a regular basis."

"Clone?" Mabel questioned.

"Alien?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm apparently a clone of my father; and I'm supposed to be a super child because I have his enhanced DNA. No pressure on my part or anything. As for the alien; I'm a paranormal investigator and there's an alien in my class. You'd think it would be helpful, but it just makes me look crazy every time I bring it up."

"And you're sure he's an alien?" Dipper asked.

"Does this look like a normal foreign kid to you?" Dib replied, whipping out a photo of a disguise-less Zim.

"Whoa! So weird stuff happens in your town too?" Dipper asked excitedly.

"You mean, weird stuff happens here?" Dib asked with a spark of optimism.

"Only every day!" Dipper practically screamed with excitement, having found a fellow paranormal investigator to explore with.

"So you're a-"

"Paranormal investigator till the day I die." Dipper interrupted with smile.

"Hey, we can be a team!" Mabel exclaimed with glee. "We can be the…" She gasped. "PARANORMAL PALS!"

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it." Dipper retorted.

"Pals?" Dib asked. "As in friends?"

"We may not know each other very well, but I have a good feeling about you. You seem nice." Mabel hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't have any friends." Dipper continued.

"Wow, real friends. This feels like a dream" Dib laughed. "Or some horrible, cruel joke."

"Well FRIEND," Mabel emphasized the word friend. "let's go have some fun!"

Mabel grabbed Dib by the sleeve and began to drag him out of the attic and down to the gift shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, new chapter is up (because you couldn't tell already...) Anwhosies, I won't keep you from reading any longer! And for all two of you who actually like Billdip like me; don't fear! Bill will come in soon enough in only the way dorky Doritos can! Well, my work is done; ONWARD AOSHIMA!**

* * *

><p>"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called as he walked behind the other two kids. "We're gonna go out for a bit, okay?"<p>

"Huh? Oh, sure kid, whatever." Stan replied. "Who's the kid with the big head?"

"It's not-"

Stan Laughed. "Relax short stuff I'm just messing with ya."

Dib blushed. "Oh. Sorry sir."

"Sir? Hey, finally someone with some respect around here. You're alright kid."

"Nice to see you two getting along so well." Dipper commented.

Stan Chuckled. "Seriously though, who's the kid?"

"This is Dib." Mabel began. "He's from another dimension but was brought here by Bill to stop some darkness thingy."

Stan stared at the boy for a moment (prompting him to awkwardly wave) before speaking: "Ha! You kids and your CRAZY conspiracies! Just be back by four to help Wendy and Soos clean up."

"Okay, bye Stan!" Dipper called as the three ran out the front door.

As they left, the smile faded from Stan's face and it was replaced by a look of shock and terror. He ran to the vending machine and quickly opened the secret door to his lab. He reached level 2 and practically jumped through the door to find a certain old man sitting there.

"So, you've already figured it out?" Stan asked.

"I had a nagging feeling something was about to change." The other man replied "11 chosen ones. This just keeps getting this more difficult by the day."

"Do you think the it's is close?"

"I can't be sure; but we should find Stanley as soon as in case."

"What do you think we should do now?" Stan asked.

"Keep the kids in the dark for now; we'll tell them when the time is right. In the meantime keep the boy under close surveillance."

Stan began to leave the room. "We can't hide the truth forever McGucket. The kids will figure it out sooner or later."

"Then let's just pray it's later."

Stan just nodded and left the room without another word.

Meanwhile…

"-And then he shoots me with a muffin!" Dib finished telling a story about Zim's muffin-y revenge, and the twins were cracking up.

"No! Stop! Can't Breathe! AHAHAHAHA!" The twins both continued to laugh.

"Okay, okay. I gotta go to Candy's. See you guys later." Mabel waved before giving her brother and her new friend a hug.

No sooner than when she left did a blonde little rich girl appear with her two cronies.

"Who's that?" One of Pacifica's two friends asked pointing to Dib.

"I don't know; I've never seen him. He's cute though."

"Really? We ARE talking about the one with the glasses and pointy hair, right?" Her other (bolder) friend asked.

Dib and Dipper-taking no notice to the three girls-began to search the woods for any sign of the paranormal.

"Hold on, I think there's something in that tree over there." Dib said pointing to a tall oak.

"Let me check." Dipper whipped out his book and flipped through the pages. "When you're right you're right; there's a horde of fairies at the top. How'd you see that?"

"I have heightened perception. My glasses are basically magnifying glasses."

"One of us needs to climb up there."

"Already on it Dipper!" Dib called from halfway up the tree.

"Wow, you're a fast climber." Dipper complimented. "Thanks I-OW!" he cried, nearly losing his grip on the high tree branch. He looked at his side to see a few fairies digging into his skin with their teeth. "Okay, new plan! We don't get the fairies because they're apparently territorial!" Dib called climbing back down.

When he got to the bottom he noticed the blue shirt he was wearing was stained red.

"Whoa, are you okay man?" Dipper asked with genuine concern.

"Pfft, I'm fine. I get marks worse than this every other day." He pulled off his shirt revealing a six-pack.

"Yep, he's definitely cute." Pacifica told her friends. "Maybe I'll show him that there's better company than sweater girl and her dorky brother."

"But I thought you guys were cool now.."

"That doesn't mean that Mabel gets him all to herself!" Pacifica snapped.

She stepped out into the clearing that the two boys currently occupied and called out to him: "Hi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked (read and review or else I might just go insane...er) BYE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Pacifica?" Dipper questioned, at little irritated. "What do you want?"

She ignored the question and turned to a shirtless dib. "Oh! Well hello there, you must be new around here."

"Um, hi-"

"Pacifica Northwest. My family is a big part of this town and I thought I should do my job."

"Job?"

"I'm supposed to welcome all newcomers to Gravity Falls. You ARE new right?"

Dib opened his mouth but he was cut off by Dipper-

"I'm already showing him around Pacifica."

Ignoring him again she stared at Dib. "It's a town tradition. You wouldn't want break a tradition on your first day here, would you?"

"Sure Pacifica, I don't see why not."

"Um Dib," Dipper started. "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

They walked off behind some bushes and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Dipper demanded. "Pacifica is bad news; believe me you don't want to get involved with her."

"I just want to be nice. What's the worst she'll do? Tease me; make fun of me? I told you about my home life; nothing she can do can be any worse than what everyone else does to me. Plus, as long as you and Mabel are still my friends, I don't care if one rich girl and her friends hate me."

"Whatever man, it's your funeral."

Dib turned to look at Pacifica. "Just let me get my jacket from the Mystery Shack and then we can get going."

"It's 90 degrees; you don't need a jacket." Pacifica noted.

"Yeah it hot, but I do have all my cash in the pocket, and I might as well get a new shirt since this one is a little bloody."

Dib put the shirt back on and left the clearing.

"What are you up to Northwest?" Dipper asked, not buying the nice act.

"I'm just trying to show Dib that there are better friends he could be making."

Dipper began to retaliate when Dib came back with a handful of cash.

"Are you ready to go Pacifica?" He asked.

She nodded her head and took his arm.

"Bye Dipper! I'll be back by 4 to help you and Mabel clean up!" He waved goodbye and walked off.

"Good luck Dib." Dipper murmured.

Once Dipper was out of sight Pacifica began to ask questions.

"So, where are you from?" She questioned.

"Another dimension." He stated plainly. He snuck a look at the blonde's face and noticed her confusion. "Yes, I know I sound like I belong in mental ward, but I swear it's true."

She just stared for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing. "You're funny. So, how'd you get that six-pack?"

"Let's just say I get into a lot of fights." He exclaimed, not wanting to get into the details of his escapades with Zim.

She giggled in amusement. "Well, this is town square." She explained. "This is a good clothing store, I'm sure we can find you a shirt here."

They walked into the shop and instantly began trying on clothes. After a hazy half an hour of hardcore shopping, Dib and Pacifica decided to get something to eat. Taking a seat at greasy's diner, the two struck up a conversation.

"An alien?" Pacifica questioned skeptically.

"Um, yeah. I know it sounds crazy, and you probably think I'm some kind of freak for believing that kind of stuff but-"

"I believe you."

"R-really?" Dib asked in astonishment. He could buy Dipper and Mabel since they had that book, but her?

"I dont like talking about it too much, but I still see the weird things that happen around here. An alien is among the lesser threats."

"This is so amazing." Dib thought out loud. "An entire town filled with paranormal anomilies. I think I found heaven and it's name is Gravity Falls."

Meanwhile in our other demension...

Gaz sat on the couch, mashing the buttons on her GameSlave 2 and enjoying the silence in her home from a distinct lack of Dib. Suddenly the room turned an eerie gray and Bill's nasally laugh rang through the nearly empty home. Appearing in a great ball of blue flame he tipped his hat to the girl, tipping the room with it. No reaction.

"Really?" Bill monotoned. "I just froze all time, turned your home gray and appeared in a great ball of blue fire. I'm a floating triangular demon for crying out loud! This is the reaction I get!?"

Gaz grunted in response.

"Pfft. No wonder eye hates this place." Bill mumbled. "Maybe I'll get a better reaction from the green one. Here, I brought you something."

"I'm on the last level here. If I lose because of you I will plundge you into a nightmare world from which there is no escape." Gaz replied darkly.

Bill laughed. "Dollface, I invented nightmare worlds! Literally! Anyway, in case you ever want to see how much better your brother is without you jerks just say: 'Permitte mihi visum est novam; hoc quondam qui mihi ostendere, sed in nobis non est.' Here, I'll even write it down for you." He handed her a mirror with a blue frame and a gold triangle embadded in the top, along with the phrase. "Later sucker; and dont forget: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold BYE!"

Next stop: Zim.

"Hopefully I get a better reaction out of this one." Bill grumbled.

He teleported into Zims lab the same we he had with Gaz. He was greeted with a scream.

"Ah, that's better." Bill chuckled.

"You must be my new assistant!" Zim squealed happily. "I mean, to have such advanced technology as GIR is just as amazing as Zim, but I need more help around here if I want to conquer with pathetic ball of dirt and filth and-and dirt! What is your name, robot-slave!? TELL ZIM!"

Half of Bill's eyelid raised (which was as close to twitching a cycloptic demon could get).

"I-Is it something in the air!?" Bill stuttered. "I mean, I look like the illuminati symbol, does this not scare you idiots!? I mean, this hurts! Your incompetence is physically hurting me! A-and I'm supposed not to feel pain! Nor think it's bad for that matter!" He started pulling down the brim of the tophat. "I-I think I need to stare at a wall for a while and re-think everything. Anyway, Dib is now in my dimension, so here's a mirror. It will show what he's up to. Here's what you say to activate it. Now, if you'll excuse me-" Bill vainshed into thin air; leaving behind a confused Zim.

"Darn robot salves. The quality level in production has really dropped. Ah well, at least I have mirror to look at the amazing Zim! What did he robot say it was for again? Ah well, it's probably no big-WAIT! What are these words!?" Zim examined the paper in his hands. "Permitte mihi visum est novam; hoc quondam qui mihi ostendere, sed in nobis non est."

The glass in the mirror began to swirl and a bright blue light shot out of it. As though it was dust in the wind, Zim's face vanished from the reflection and it was replaced by Dib's.

"Dib-Filfth?" Zim demanded. "What are you doing in the great ZIM's mirror!?"

Dib's image zoomed out, revealing him smiing and laughing with a blonde girl.

"Dib-filfth? Dib? DIB!? Why do you not answer your future slave master! DIIIIIIBBBBBBB-"

While Zim is doing-well-Zim stuff, lets return to the plot...

"-And that's how I saved christmas!...and then got beat up." Dib finished telling one of his stories.

"Giant santa monster. that-that seems legit." Pacifica merely replied.

"Ooh, would you look at the time! Best be on my way; gotta help the clean up the shack, ya know?"

"Oh, sure! See you around then? Maybe we could chat a little more around dinner. Hmm?"

"Uhh, are you coming onto me?" Dib asked.

"And what if I am?"

"Look, Pacifica. It's not that I don't like you-I do! But, I just don't really see us as anything more than friends. Sorry."

Pacifica just stared at him, before smiling.

"Sure Dib! We can just be friends!"

"Really? Great! Well, I'll see you later; thanks for everything!"

Dib didn't notice the blonde mumble under breath as he left, however.

"You will be mine Dibothen Membrane."


End file.
